He Ain't Heavy, He's My Brother
by Stannis is the one true king
Summary: Diego is on patrol one night when he comes across Klaus in an alleyway, deciding he needs to help his brother takes them both on a journey to reuniting and healing their family. Whatever it takes.
1. Chapter 1

Diego stalked down the cool streets of the night, the hum of the city like a drumbeat in his ears, calling to him as he ventured down the next alleyway. The cartel had to be somewhere around here, his information was solid. He wasn't noticing anyone who looked like a cartel member though, and he was running out of time. The source said they would be heading off with their newest shipment at midnight, he had only minutes left.

Heading down the next alley, Diego felt himself stumble for a moment, before adjusting his gaze to see a junkie on the floor, needle sticking out of their arm and moaning. Shaking his head, Diego headed off to leave them, deciding he'd phone the paramedics after he'd cleaned up the rats he knew were waiting for him, so the junkie wouldn't die in some gutter, when he heard them mutter out a name.

"Diego…?"

Whirling around at the voice and ducking low, closer to them and to avoid being seen if anyone had just heard the voice, Diego lo"oked over and took a step back at what he saw. His brother, Klaus Hargreeves, laid in the gutter, needle in his arm, eyes cloudy and glazed.

"Hiii, Diego." Klaus said with a small giggle, before Diego put his hand over Klaus' mouth.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing here?" Diego asked, looking over his brother. It was clear Klaus was in a bad way.

Klaus gave a muffled reply before Diego retracted his hand, putting a finger to his lips to tell Klaus to be quiet.

"Please, Klaus. Be quiet. I need to go deal with these cartel goons. Once I'm done, I'll be back, alright?" Diego said to him. "Just be quiet."

"Huh, what cartel?" Klaus asked. "I'll help!" He volunteered with a grin and a small giggle, struggling to his feet then stumbling on them, falling towards Diego, who quickly stuck his arms out to catch his brothers fall.

"Klaus, look at you, you can't help. Now I know there's a hive of drugs activity going on a street or two over, I need to go put a stop to it. Just stay here, please, until I get back, then we'll go somewhere and talk?" Diego pleaded as Klaus just grinned at him. "Come on man, it'll be like old times, be the lookout for me?"

"Alright, Diego, we'll be the lookouts, won't we Ben?" Klaus asked, looking off over Diego's shoulder, Diego sighing as he did. He didn't have time to deal with Klaus right now and his pleas for attention, pretending to see Ben when he was clearly as high as a kite. Diego needed to focus, needed to take these guys down and then he could worry about making sure his brother wasn't found dead in this alleyway the next morning.

"Just stay low, Klaus." Diego muttered as he walked on by, passing through the alleyway, he stopped when he heard voices up ahead on the street.

"What happened to that drugged up idiot? He hasn't pestered us for any more drugs in over an hour." One voice said.

"Who cares? Maybe he's died. Just keep your eyes peeled. Boss said the police might have gotten wind of the operation, he's more than ready for them though. We need to make sure if they do show up, we warn him before they get too close."

Diego had heard all he needed to hear. Now he needed an opening. He could throw his knives, but one would likely raise the alarm before he could get them. Once they turned away, he could hit them both with ease. Watching, he saw as the two of them turned around and headed away from the alleyway, walking quickly out into the light, he whipped out two of his blades and threw them, both striking their targets and dropping the two mobsters to the ground. Walking over to them, Diego searched them for any communication devices, finding only a walkie talkie, he pocketed it and dragged the two bodies into the alleyway, using the shadows to obscure them.

Looking back towards where his brother should have been laid out, Diego noticed a distinct lack of Klaus. Cursing under his breath, he headed back away from where he'd attacked the two goons and started saying "Klaus?!" As quietly yet as loudly as he could. Hearing some shouts coming back from where he came, Diego whirled around and headed back, past the two unconscious goons, to see his brother, staggering out onto the street, in broad view of where the cartel members were based, and yelling at the top of his voice.

"YOOHOO! Over here!" Klaus slurred as he staggered towards them, men coming to see what the commotion was, guns raised. Diego cursed some more, raising his knives and preparing to take aim when he heard the guys laughing. Straining to hear, he could hear the men welcoming Klaus, offering him some extra product, if what they'd given him earlier hadn't been enough. For a reduced price, naturally, for such a loyal customer.

Diego grinned as a few of them got into closer view, all surrounding Klaus, that was, until one of them grabbed Klaus' ass and another grabbed his wrists, pulling him towards them, Klaus giving a small moan of protest as they mauled him.

"No...please..." Klaus said.

"You hear that? The fag loves it." One of them grinned before backhanding Klaus. "That was for using that pretty mouth of yours for something other than sucking my cock, you gay whore. Now get on your knees." He said, shoving Klaus onto the floor who fell with a cry.

"Oh I wish you hadn't done that." Diego announced loudly, stepping out into the light, the cartel members seeing him and reaching for their guns. They were quick but Diego was quicker, quickly throwing some of his knives towards them, he watched with a small thrill of pleasure as they found their marks, dropping all of them. Rushing over to Klaus, who was now knelt on the floor and quielty crying, Diego hesitantly put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I'm here, Klaus. I'm here now."

"D-Diego?" Klaus asked, focusing on his brother for the first time. "H-How?"

"I'm not leaving you out here, Klaus." Diego told him. "So why don't you come with me back to my place and we'll talk?"

"Ok." Klaus mumbled as he let Diego help him back to his feet and then let Diego gently lead him back to where he first found him, then into Diego's car, hearing the approaching sounds of police sirens, Diego sighed and climbed into the front seat, turning on the engine. He'd have to let the police sweep up the cartel. He had his brother to try and fix.


	2. Chapter 2

"Diego?" Klaus slurred as he lay in Diego's bed the next morning, his head pounding. Had he imagined seeing Diego the night before? Where was he? This was definitely a crappy rehab room if he was back in rehab. Was Dad going to bail him out again with a sigh of disappointment and confine him to the house, try and get him under control and use his powers? Klaus shivered at the thought. Never again would he be using his powers unless he wanted to use them.

"What's the matter?" Diego said gruffly from across the room, peeking up from what he was doing when he heard Klaus' voice, unable to stop a small smile on his face at the idea that his brother was going to be ok.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked.

"You're at my place. I found you last night in an alleyway, some drug pedallers were trying to assault you, I taught them that it was a bad idea." Diego told him as Klaus nodded. "Are you alright, Klaus?" Diego asked.

"Never better." Klaus grinned at him, Diego frowning at him. He knew when Klaus was lying and he knew he was lying now.

"Klaus. Please." Diego told him, moving over to him and holding Klaus' hand with his own, Klaus flinching at first at his touch before letting Diego hold onto him.

"No, Diego." Klaus told him. "I'll be fine, please. Just point me to the door."

"Klaus." Diego told him. "Why are you using again?"

"Again?" Klaus echoed. "I haven't stopped since I was 14, Diego baby." Klaus said to him.

Diego pulled Klaus in and hugged him, Klaus panicking at first and trying to hit Diego, before realising that Diego wasn't letting go, Klaus began to sob into Diego's shoulder, Diego rocking him gently.

"Klaus. Please, tell me. What did they do to you?"

"I paid for my habit, Diego, what else is there to say?" Klaus said, half laughing, half sobbing into Diego's shoulder.

"Klaus, tell him. Please." Ben said, watching from the side of the room. He couldn't help Klaus himself, he could only be there for his brother to talk too, but now Diego was here. Maybe there was a way for Klaus to get the help he needed, to get some comfort, more than Ben alone could provide for him.

"Fine." Klaus said aloud, Diego pulling back slightly to look at his face. "I've been needing more and more, they keep the spirits away, Diego, the drugs keep me sane."

"Klaus, you don't need them to control this." Diego told him.

"I do!" Klaus cried. "It's the only way I can sleep, I need the drugs! They keep the spirits away from me, they allow me quiet and peace."

"Fuck, Klaus, I'm sorry." Diego said, seeing the terror in Klaus' eyes at the thought of the spirits. He had no idea that Klaus' powers affected him this badly.

"It's dad's fault, the old fucker." Klaus told him with a sob. "He locked me in that old tomb for days on end, knowing what it did to me. It'll bring your powers out, Number Four, he'd tell me. It just made every day a hell on Earth before I found out drugs and alcohol kept them away."

"I'll kill him." Diego said suddenly, Klaus now being the one to look worried as Diego stood up, Klaus could feel his anger, it was that intense, or were the drugs that intense, Klaus wondered. "I'll kill him for what he did to you." Diego told Klaus.

"Diego, no." Klaus said softly, as his brother hesistated. "We're gone now, that old fuck will never hurt any of us ever again, except for Luther, and to be honest Luther loved every second of dad's torture. We've saved ourselves from him."

"But have you saved yourself from yourself?" Diego asked softly. "Look at you, Klaus. They hurt you, you use drugs to numb the pain and keep the memories away. I want to help you. You need help, please Klaus." Diego begged.

"How can you help me, Diego?" Klaus laughed harshly. "I don't even know how I could help myself."

"We'll help you together." Ben told Klaus quietly as Diego wrapped his arms around Klaus, refusing to let go.

"I don't know, Klaus. I can't lie and say I do, but we'll figure this out, you and I. We'll figure out how to help you together."


	3. Chapter 3

_So, Game of Thrones new trailer. Endgame new trailer and oh yeah, as you'll know already, Umbrella Academy renewed for season 2! Got some news, the sequel to my story, What Comes Next, will be released...TOMORROW. Not in a month's time like I planned. I need your help though, dear readers. WHAT SHOULD I CALL IT? COMMENT/REVIEW (Depending on the site) YOUR SUGGESTIONS. _

_Bad news though for season 2 if you haven't heard, Cha-Cha will NOT be returning they've confirmed and it isn't clear if Hazel will be._

"So, what do you want to do?" Klaus asked Diego as he watched his brother run around his room, grabbing his knives and placing them back into his harness. "Want to trade tips on bondage gear?" Klaus wiggled his eyebrows as Diego's face turned bright red and Diego glared at him.

"I-It's n-not bondage gear!" Diego protested, his old stutter flaring up.

"Leather, knives, a harness, does scream bondage to me, brother dearest." Klaus teased him.

"Sh-Shut it, Klaus." Diego said, finger teasingly stroking his knife, eyeing Klaus up. Klaus got the message and gulped.

"I'm bored, Diego, can we go out for waffles, what do you think, waffles?" Klaus asked, looking over Diego's shoulder, Ben nodded and gave Klaus a thumbs up.

"I guess we could go grab something quick to eat." Diego said. "Then you're back here. I won't let you out yet, I'm going to help you Klaus, and I'm pretty sure you don't want me to take you home."

"To dead eyes dad? Fuck no." Klaus said.

"Then you're staying here." Diego told him, holding up a hand to silence any protests by Klaus. "We'll go out and get your waffles, but then you're back here. You need to sober up, Klaus."

"No, I can't." Klaus said abruptly.

"Listen to me, Klaus." Diego said as Klaus kept repeating over and over that he couldn't. "You're better than this, stronger than this. You can get through this, and get through anything."

"I can't deal with them, not again, they're so angry and restless, and they won't ever leave me alone." Klaus cried. "I can't go through it all. Please, Diego, keep them away from me."

"Klaus." Diego said, kneeling down next to him. "I promise you, you'll get through this. I'll be here for you, every step of the way."

"How can I?" Klaus asked him. "They won't leave me alone, they plague me, they want me to do their business for them, they scream and claw at me and won't ever leave me alone." Klaus sobbed. "I need the drugs to keep them away. I need to kill the noise they make, I need to make them go away."

Diego felt his heart break as he saw Klaus break down over this. Grabbing Klaus into a hug, Diego let him cry it all out, as Ben watched on sadly, wishing more than anything he could help them both, help Klaus to heal and help Diego to open up. He knew Diego was holding back as well, and he needed to open up.

"I'm here, Klaus, and I'm not leaving you, ever again." Diego told him as he held his brother tightly. "So, waffles?"

"Yeah, waffles." Klaus laughed as Diego let go of him.

"When you're ready, please Klaus, tell me what happened. I want to help." Diego told him as Klaus sighed.

"Maybe one day, Diego. I can't now though. Please." Klaus sbegged him and Diego nodded. He'd wait until Klaus was ready to open up to him and if he decided it was needed, he'd make sure Klaus never went near another drug at all, powers be damned. He'd find some other way to keep Klaus' powers in check and keep Klaus happy, even if it meant him doing something he swore he'd never do.

Go back to his father.


	4. Chapter 4

Klaus chewed his pancakes as Diego went around and around inside his head, wondering what to do next. He couldn't just keep Klaus with him forever, he needed to get Klaus some help, get Klaus off the drugs. At the same time, he needed to make sure Klaus could control his powers when he was off of them, that the spirits wouldn't overwhelm him. He also needed to think on what Klaus had been through, it was clear those men he had taken down, and probably many others before, had used Klaus, raped and abused him, and Diego wouldn't let that go in a hurry.

"So, what are you planning then today, Diego?" Klaus asked as he hurried the last part of his pancake onto his fork.

"You can slow down, Klaus. I'm not going to take it from you. Nobody is." Diego told him. "What do you want to do today, Klaus?"

"I want to get out of your hair, get into some good old fashioned mischief." Klaus smiled at him. "Thanks for the place to crash though, Diego, appreciate it, I really do."

"Listen to me, Klaus." Diego told him sternly, fixing his gaze on him. "You're not going anywhere, ok? You're always welcome to crash with me, no matter what or when." Diego told him, Klaus flashing him another smile.

"I appreciate it, D, I do, but I'll be fine." Klaus told him. "I'll be out of your hair before long, you don't need to worry about little old me."

"Klaus, you're not a burden if that's what you're worried about." Diego told him, a frown forming on his face. "You're my brother, I care about you."

"Didn't care much all those years you were out in your leather and mask, cleaning up the streets whilst I lurched around, trying to avoid being back in dad's tender care." Klaus told him. "You didn't care much to visit me in rehab no matter how often I wound up there, I'd have thought at least when Vanya's book came out-"

"-Don't mention that book or her to me." Diego growled. It had only been a couple of years and it was still a tender subject for him. Airing out all the family secrets like yesterday's washing. He knew that book was why his relationship with Eudora had tanked. Why else would she leave him like she did, why else wouldn't she stick it out like he would have? It was Vanya's fault, everything was her fault, all of it. Even when they were kids, she had it easy, she hadn't suffered dad's personal training. She hadn't had to take lives. She hadn't had to suffer being abused at his hands. So she was ordinary and wasn't given as much of his attention as the others, big deal. She wouldn't have wanted it anyway.

Klaus said nothing, just continued to eat. He'd been upset with Vanya as well, telling everyone all about their lives, but he'd forgiven her, he realised that her life had been just as shitty as theirs and had moved on, he'd even caught up with her once or twice since the book was released, but it seemed like Diego hadn't gotten over it just yet. Klaus decided he wouldn't bring it up again to keep Diego happy. It was the least he could do after Diego had helped him.

"I do care about you, Klaus." Diego said softly after a few moments, the entire time wrestling with himself. "I love you, you're my brother. I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"What about Ben?" Klaus asked abruptly, Diego paling.

"What about Ben?" He asked after a moment.

"Will you always be here for him as well?"

"Klaus...Ben's gone." Diego told him.

"Answer me. If something happened, if I wasn't around, would you always be here for Ben?"

"BEN'S GONE!" Diego roared, sick of talking about this. "Why would you bring him up, Klaus?"

"Because he's not gone. He's never gone. He's always here, always with me." Klaus explained. "I know it's stupid, you can't see him, but if something happened to me, I'd hate the idea of Ben wandering around, forever alone. Promise me, promise me you'd be here for him and I'll stick around if you want me too." Klaus said, smiling past Diego's shoulder to where he could see Ben staring at him.

"Why'd you ask him to do that, Klaus?" Ben asked. "It'd be pointless, I can't be seen by him anyway."

"Because you deserve it, Ben." Klaus told him. "If something happened to me, and I couldn't be with you, be able to talk to you anymore, I'd want you to be able to talk with someone, even if they couldn't hear you."

"If something happened and you crossed onto the next life or whatever, I'd follow you." Ben told him, Diego eyeing Klaus warily as Klaus talked to Ben. "I wouldn't leave you alone, Klaus."

"Please, promise me, Diego." Klaus said, ignoring Ben's last remarks.

Diego looked contemplative for a moment, eyeing his brother up before eventually sighing and nodding.

"I promise, Klaus. If something did happen, I'd be here for Ben."

"Thank you." Klaus smiled, a genuine one for the first time all conversation. "Now, about that offer of room and board."

"Hey, I promised you a room, I didn't mention free food." Diego grinned.

"Fine, fine, I'll forage. So, you never did tell me, what plans do you have today?"

"I've got a date." Diego teased as Klaus reared back in mock shock.

"Diego dating? Who's the lucky lady?" He grinned with a wink at Diego.

"You wouldn't know her." Diego told him, getting up and putting a few tens on the counter. "I'll be back in a few hours, meet me back at the gym." Diego told Klaus as he stalked out of the door, leaving Klaus and Ben behind. Getting into his car, Diego set off down the road and five minutes later found himself standing outside the one place he had vowed never to go again, the one place that had haunted his dreams and his nightmares for years, ever since he escaped it.

The Umbrella Academy.

Sighing, he pushed open the old creaking gate and opened the old door, as he stepped inside, he heard a voice he hadn't heard for many years.

"Number Two? What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, dad." Diego said.


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you doing here, Number Two?" Reginald asked, staring at his son in disapproval. He'd never cared for the Academy or Reginald's plans, and he couldn't wait to escape the Academy when he turned 18. Why would he come back now, back to beg forgiveness? Reginald would make him suffer and plead if he wanted a free meal ticket once again.

"I came by to ask for your help, but I knew it was a waste." Diego said, turning back to the door.

"Master Diego, wait." A new voice said, Diego turning again to see Pogo walking towards him. Reginald glared at Pogo as the old chimp walked up to Diego, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Pogo, let the ungrateful insolent child go if he pleases." Reginald told him.

"We should hear him out, Master Hargreeves." Pogo told Reginald. "Number Two was always a useful member of the Academy."

"Fine, what do you want, Number Two?" Reginald said after weighing up Pogo's words for a moment.

"I found Klaus a few nights ago, entirely out of it in an alley." He told Reginald and Pogo, the former looking unaffected, Pogo looking saddened. "I brought him home with me, I want to help him get clean, help himself, but he fears the spirits with his powers. I want you to help me to control his powers or at least dampen them so he can get clean without worrying about the spirits."

"Because he's weak and unwilling to fulfil his potential. I won't help him destroy his potential just for a good night's sleep. Tell Number Four if he wishes to control them, to return to me. You may go Number Two." Reginald dismissed him and turned to walk back up the stairs, Pogo looking after him. Turning to Diego, he saw Diego's face darken and knew the young man was about to explode.

"Master Diego, a word." Pogo said, shuffling away from where Reginald had disappeared, Diego snarling, following behind him.

"What is it, Pogo?" Diego asked as they headed down into the basement, to where Pogo's living quarters were. Looking around, Diego only saw the basics, a small pile of books, a small wardrobe and a plain bed. "Very Spartan." Diego remarked, nodding in approval.

"Master Diego.." Pogo started. "I know your father can be….well is, a very difficult man at the best of times, but he does truly only have the best interests of yourself and your siblings at heart."

"Does he, Pogo? Tell that to Klaus, who has to keep sticking poison into his veins to keep the spirits away, he told me they harass him, determined to grab him, force him to listen to them, threaten him when he doesn't. They scare him, Pogo. Please. I don't want to see Klaus kill himself with all of the drugs but I can't see him destroy himself either with his powers. I need a third option."

"There's something I could suggest." Pogo said after a moment of thinking, looking sadly at Diego and wondering how his beloved children could have gotten so badly messed up.

"Anything that can help I'll take, Pogo." Diego told him. "I need to protect Klaus."

"There's a pill your father worked on years ago, he has some completed versions. They dampen powers." Pogo told him. "If Master Klaus takes one a day, it should keep his powers at bay for as long as he uses them. However, I won't endlessly supply you. Master Klaus' powers are a gift. I won't let you end them forever. But, if it helps him to control his powers, I'll give you a small supply." Pogo said. "Your father won't miss them, especially with all of the children gone now."

"How is Luther anyway?" Diego asked suddenly. "How's the Moon treating him?"

"Master Luther is conducting important work for your father." Pogo explained with a smile as Diego frowned.

"Pogo, you know we all see you as more of a father than dad has ever been, but please, cut the crap. Why is Luther really there? Why did he go silent for weeks on end, no missions, nothing until dad told the world he was heading up there, where he's spent the last year, presumably alone?"

"I can assure you, the business between your brother and father is just that, their business. Now, do you want the pills for Master Klaus?" Pogo asked sternly, sensing the topic was closed, Diego nodded. He could only hope Klaus would forgive him when he found out where Diego had got them from.

/

Klaus sat around in Diego's room, looking at the walls and wondering when the withdrawal would hit. If Diego wanted him to go clean, he'd try, even with the return of the ghosts, he'd try, for his brothers. Ben cheered when Klaus told him he'd try, he'd wanted him to go clean for years, even if it was only with the prodding of Diego as well, he was thrilled that Klaus was finally going to try.

"You can do this, Klaus." Ben told him. "You're stronger than you've ever thought you are, and I'll be with you every step of the way. Whatever it takes, we'll get you through this."

"Can you suddenly come back to life and keep me away from the drugs and the spirits at once?" Klaus asked snarkily, Ben shaking his head at him.

"This is what I'm talking about, Klaus. All those times I've told you that you're only hurting yourself by attacking others? This is what I mean. You want people to love you, but if they say anything that you don't want to do, you lash out and drive them away. You think keeping them away will protect you, but all it does is hurt you, brother. No matter what though, I'm with you. I always will be on your side with this, and being on your side means telling you to your face when you're being an idiot."

Klaus hissed at Ben and began to scratch at his arms as he felt the withdrawal beginning to start, his fingers twitching as he looked around for something, anything he could take. Suddenly he heard the door turn and Diego walked through the door, Klaus rushing to his feet and leaping towards Diego, who stumbled back into the door in shock as Klaus leapt at him.

"Wa-Klaus?" Diego asked as Klaus jumped at him.

"Let me out, Diego! Please!" Klaus begged as he felt the withdrawal hitting him, falling back away from Diego, Klaus fell to the floor and curled up in a ball, biting his lip and moaning.

"Klaus, I have a way to get you off the pills and stop the ghosts." Diego said.

"How?" Klaus asked as Ben eyed Diego warily. If it stopped the ghosts, would it also chase him away?

"These." Diego said, pulling out some pills, Klaus' eyes going to them and widening. "They're pills that can suppress our powers apparently. Here." Diego said, giving him one, Klaus opening his mouth and throwing it in as fast as he could, a small smile on his face as he did.

Helping Klaus to his feet, Diego half carried him to the bed and laid him down, walking around and grabbing some supplies from the floor, he quickly headed back over to Klaus who was mumbling "Thank you." to him.

"You'll thank me more after this." Diego said, moving to bind Klaus' arms and legs together against Klaus' protests.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Helping you. You need help to go through the withdrawal, and here it is." Diego said. "I'll be sticking with you every step of the way though, you won't be alone during this at all." Diego told him as Klaus looked over Diego's shoulder to see Ben give him a sad smile before flashing away, Klaus then closed his eyes and let himself drift off.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus woke up to the smell of freshly cooking bacon, and gave a small moan of delight at the smell. Opening his eyes he looked around to see Diego stood with his back to him, shirt off as he cooked some bacon in a pan, a small ham radio was playing on the window ledge to Klaus' side and Klaus could hear some soft tones coming from the room. Wiping his eyes and focusing on Diego, he could hear Diego singing along to the music on the radio.

"Sunshine, lollipops and rainbows, everything that's wonderful is what I feel when we're together!" Diego sang, using the spatula as a microphone before flipping the bacon over. After a few moments of listening to Diego, Klaus decided he couldn't allow his brother to keep giving him blackmail material when he hadn't done anything too bad to Klaus and cleared his throat, making Diego whirl around.

"Klaus! You're awake...are you ok?" Diego asked.

"Yeah...I feel great actually, just needed a good night's sleep."

"It's been three days, you kept waking up and thrashing around, you were sick time and time again, but you're past the worst of it now I think." Diego said.

"I'm...clean?" Klaus asked.

"I'll help you, Klaus." Diego said. "I know it'll be hard, addiction is a struggle, but I'll be here for you." Diego assured him. "Now, do you want the pills again?"

"What pills?" Klaus asked.

"I got some pills, pills that keep your powers at bay. They keep the spirits from you. I was wondering, if you wanted to take some, a pill every few days, just to keep the spirits from overwhelming you? So you could learn to control it and keep away from the drugs. I don't want to see you hurting yourself with the drugs again, okay Klaus?"

"So, you can keep them away? Stop them harassing me without the drugs?" Klaus double checked as Diego nodded.

"We can keep them away from you, Klaus. I want to stress though, this is temporary. I won't let you get addicted to these pills as well. I'll be working with you daily if you want me too, but we'll help you control your powers, keep the ghosts at bay yourself."

"Wait..." Klaus said, realising there was someone's input he was missing. "Am I on the pills now?"

"I kept slipping you one, once a day, in case you woke up and panicked." Diego told him. "I gave you one a few hours ago."

"When do they wear off? How long, Diego?!" Klaus asked, suddenly frantic.

"A few hours, you should realistically take two a day, why?" Diego asked, worried for Klaus and wondering whether he needed to get the restraints again to help him.

"Ben! He's gone! Where is he, Diego? Why can't I see him or hear him? I can't see him! Ben!" Klaus shouted, as Diego hurried over to him, forgetting all about the bacon and the restraints and sitting next to Klaus, wrapping his arms around Klaus, who was crying and thrashing and trying to get out of the bed as quickly as he could, raising his arms towards his face. Diego pinned Klaus' arms to his sides whilst he hugged him, as he saw Klaus trying to reach towards his mouth, probably to regurgitate the pills.

"Klaus, calm down!" Diego insisted as Klaus continued to squirm and thrash.

"Ben! BEN!" Klaus screamed. "Diego, why did you do that? I can't see him! He's alone! Why Diego!"

"Klaus!" Diego shouted. "Ben's not here! He's gone! Why are you screaming for him? You think we all don't miss him?"

"He's always here, you ass." Klaus cried into Diego's shoulder as Diego held him close. "I can't get rid of Ben, he's always been here, high or not, but whatever is in those pills, it's keeping him from me. I can't see him or hear him."

"Klaus..." Diego said, not sure whether to believe him that he could always see Ben or be worried that Klaus was saying anything he could to get rid of the pills, probably to try get some drugs instead. "Please, calm down."

"Ben's gone! How can I be calm?" Klaus asked, starting to hyperventilate in Diego's arms, struggling more against his brother.

"Okay, say Ben is still here, why do you always see him and not other spirits?" Diego asked, trying to make Klaus see that maybe, just maybe, Klaus was imagining him.

"I don't know." Klaus sobbed. "He's always here usually, but these things are keeping him away, please, Diego, I can't leave him. He's all alone on the other side, he doesn't have me to talk too."

Diego sat quietly for a moment, thinking it over as he rubbed his hands on Klaus' back, trying to calm him down. After a moment, Diego had made up his mind.

"Alright, Klaus." Diego said. "I'll make you a deal. If you can control it, keep off the drugs, work with me to control your powers, we'll see about conjuring Ben? Dad always did say just talking to the dead was the bare minimum of your powers, maybe you can summon him?"

"Alright, Diego." Klaus said, trying to get his breathing back under control. "I'll try it. Just, please, don't let Ben be alone."

"I'm right here, Klaus." Ben said, watching his brother, knowing Klaus couldn't see or hear him at the moment. It didn't matter to Ben. He'd always be here for Klaus, no matter what.

"Oh crap." Diego said suddenly, releasing Klaus. "The bacon!"

_I know this fic is taking forever to get off the ground, I may time skip it a little soon, considering I want to get to the canon before long. This isn't just a Diego&Klaus&Ben fic. This is a Hargreeves family fic. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Short time skip here. _

_Oh, need some advice from you dear readers on two issues._

_1.) I'm doing a Diego cosplay at Wales Comic Con. Leather jacket over the black turtleneck? Yes or No? Also, hair colour, dyed black or would natural still be recognisable as Diego?_

_2.) I've been considering a "Characters watch their show" around TUA. My issue is there's only one like it and I don't want to appear to be just ripping that fic off. Should I go ahead and write it?_

The past few weeks had been stressful to say the least for Klaus. Whilst he'd eventually gotten the hang of balancing these pills, so that he could keep the ghosts under control and still see Ben, it was still early days. Most times, if he took too much, Ben would vanish alongside all of the others, and despite his reassurances when he came back that he was still there for Klaus, even when Klaus couldn't see him, it didn't stop Klaus worrying. What if he took the pills once and Ben left, and when he came off them, Ben was gone for good, crossed over to the next plain, whatever that was? Klaus couldn't risk losing Ben for good.

But the noises the other spirits made, their screams as they clamoured for Klaus' attention, demanding his help, they still utterly terrified him. He was trying his hardest to avoid the drugs, he really was, for Diego, but every day was a struggle. He was still in Diego's bedsit, his brother hadn't gotten too annoyed with him and kicked him out just yet, but Klaus knew it would probably be a matter of time before Diego told him to get out.

Sighing, he tried again to use his powers, he'd learnt a few things the past few weeks, going from suppressing them to actively trying to use them, and back again. He had managed to generate a blue glow in his hands the past few days, and when he did, he learnt he could manifest Ben. When he'd told Diego, Diego had just given him a pitying look. He tried so hard, he really did, but he couldn't manage it in front of Diego and that devastated Klaus.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Klaus muttered as he tried again and failed.

"Klaus, don't beat yourself up over it. We've barely scratched the surface of this power." Ben reassured him. "We don't know what you can or can't do, and all I've managed to do is touch your hand. Could I use my powers? Could I become fully corporeal to everyone? Could you even resurrect me? We don't know at all." Ben told him. "Don't be upset with yourself at all, believe me, you're trying your best and I'm so proud of you." Ben said.

"I just wish I could prove to Diego I can do this. I'm worried he thinks I'm lying to not get kicked out of here and he'll kick me out before long." Klaus sighed.

"He wouldn't do that. He may be an ass-hole ninety-nine percent of the time, but he'll always have your back if you need him." Ben said. "Diego won't kick you out, I don't think he wants you to leave, Klaus, and I know you don't want to leave. Don't worry about it." Ben told him.

"I'm sure you're right Benny, but I just, I think I need to get out of here before I make him hate me." Klaus said softly, voice cracking towards the end of his sentence and Ben felt his own heart breaking at Klaus' words. Damn, Klaus really was messed up wasn't he? Weren't all of them?

"Klaus, I'm back!" Diego said as he walked into the room, throwing his knives and causing them to land in the far wall behind Klaus. Klaus didn't flinch as they flew through the air, knowing Diego would never hit him with them unless he was aiming too, and it was always exciting for him to see them hit their mark.

"What do you want for dinner? I'm thinking waffles?" Klaus asked as Diego shook his head.

"Not tonight, Klaus, I just want to crash and forget about the world for a while in my sleep, that ok buddy?" Diego asked him.

"Oh yeah, sure thing. I'll make myself scarce." Klaus told him with a fake smile.

"Hey hey, that's not what I meant at all. I just meant I was hitting the hay. I don't want you to be heading out Klaus, you're welcome here for as long as you want." Diego told him. "You're my brother and I care for you."

"I know you do, D and it's why I love you." Klaus told him with a smile. "I'm just thinking though, I've been in your hair for far too long, I just want to thank you for the pills. They've really helped me with controlling it, thinking straight for long enough to consider training my powers, but I need to let go now, head out on my own, see what I can do." Klaus told him.

"Klaus...you're not...using again, are you?" Diego asked sadly.

"What? No!" Klaus cried. "I've just been thinking, I've not been fair to you, making you share your space with me and not bringing anything to the table."

"You don't need too, Klaus." Diego protested. "You're my brother, that's all you need to bring to be welcome here whenever you want."

"Would you say the same about Vanya?" Klaus asked as Diego glared.

"Honestly, I don't know. One day? Maybe. Right now, I'd shut the door before she could come in."

"Alright. I'll stay if you want me too." Klaus said, smiling slightly, as both Ben and Diego let out breaths they didn't know they were holding.

"Finally, come to your senses have you?" Ben teased as Klaus glared at him, not caring that Diego would be wondering who it was he was speaking too.

"Shut up will you?" Klaus said as Diego turned away. If Klaus was speaking to the ghosts again, maybe that was a good sign? He'd keep an eye on him tonight though, just to make sure. Sleep be damned, Klaus was more important than a few extra hours of sleep. After an hour, they decided to order some Chinese, and tucking into pot stickers and noodles, Diego turned to Klaus, worried that he'd try to do a runner in the night.

"So, tell me what's going on with you, Klaus?" Diego asked. "Keeping them at bay?"

"I'm getting there, slowly." Klaus said after a moment. "It's hard though, Diego. I've been used to the drugs for so long that leaving them behind, trying to be better without them, it's hard."

"I know, Klaus." Diego told him. "I know it must be hard for you, it's why I need you to stay here, so you can get through it." Diego said softly, a gentle tone in his voice as he tried not to scare Klaus by giving him demands.

"I can take care of myself, Diego!" Klaus said, angered that Diego would think that he couldn't handle himself. Stay here so he could get through the withdrawals, the temptations to use again? He was doing much better than he had been weeks before, when he first arrived here. If he wanted to use again, he would be by now, why couldn't Diego trust him?

"I never said you couldn't, Klaus, I just meant-" Diego started as Klaus interrupted him.

"-I know what you meant. Oh poor little Klaus, can't be trusted to look after himself, let's all care for him and send him back out into the world, let's hope this time he stays clean!" Klaus shouted, feeling his hands vibrating as he got more and more emotional, Diego looking at him in shock, backing away slightly as Klaus' hands began to glow brighter and brighter blue and suddenly Klaus could hear Ben ripping into Diego, and Diego cowering. Diego cowering? Wait….

"I can't believe you'd say that to Klaus! He's done nothing but try and what, you want to pity him? Don't trust him to be able to care for himself, is that it, Diego?!" Ben roared at him as Diego looked both terrified and amazed at once.

"B-B-Ben?" Diego asked in shock, as Ben turned to Klaus.

"I thought I was just ranting….he can see me?" Ben asked, his voice changing from one of anger to one of sheer wonder and happiness.

"I guess we cracked the whole conjuring you thing." Klaus laughed, Ben joining in after a moment as Diego just stared at the two of them.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm so sorry to those reading this on FFN, I forgot to upload it on here, I released it two days ago on AO3 and wondered why nobody on here was reading it :O To make it up to you guys, I'll be posting my newest fic, The Day That Was, on here first. In about, oh...ten minutes after this goes live?_

"B-B-Ben?" Diego asked, tears in his eyes as he took in the sight of his dead brother, hovering over him, looking between him and Klaus in anger and somehow...wonder?

"Yes, Diego?" Ben asked with a small smile after a quick glance to Klaus.

"B-B-B-Ben?" Diego asked again.

"I think we broke him, bro." Klaus grinned as Ben shook his head.

"He'll come around. Just give him a minute or two to reboot." Ben teased as Diego shook his head, the shock clearing and giving way to sorrow and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." Diego said, looking at Ben but directing his words to both of his brothers.

"What happened to me, it wasn't your fault, Di. It never will be." Ben told him. "As for Klaus, maybe you should speak to Klaus about that. I'll give you two some alone time?"

"Don't go far, Ben, please." Diego said softly.

"I'm always here, even if you can't see me." Ben told him with a smile. "I'll always be here for you, all of you."

Ben faded from sight as Diego looked around, trying to see a peek of him anywhere, as Klaus' hands stopped glowing.

"He's gone, Diego. I can't even see him. He's gone off to do whatever he does when he's not bothering me." Klaus told him with a wry grin, as if he hadn't been furious with Diego only minutes before.

"Klaus...that was a lot to take in." Diego admitted as Klaus gave a small snort.

"A lot? I've had that for years, Diego. I think I know what a lot is and what it isn't. That was nothing, Ben's the exception. All the other dead? They're nowhere near as kind or forgiving or talkative. They just want me to help them, do their best to force me, and you wonder why I pump myself full of drugs and drink? They keep me grounded, they keep the spirits away."

"Klaus...I had no idea. I'm sorry." Diego said with an awkward glance and hunched shoulders, unable to look Klaus in the eye as he spoke.

"Why would you? I'm just crazy Klaus, the sibling who always fucks up." Klaus glared. "Why would precious Number Two care about weird Number Four, when he had Number One to compete with?"

"Do you really think I don't care about you, Klaus?" Diego asked with an incredulous look. "Where do you think I got the pills to help with your powers?"

"I thought you got them from Pogo?" Klaus asked.

"He gave me them, but dad made them, I went back to the Academy. I asked him for help, I was willing to do anything. If he wanted me to rejoin him and Luther in that hell, I would have, if he'd help you. I still would." Diego told Klaus softly as he gasped.

"You'd do all that, for moi?" Klaus asked, trying and failing to hide how touched he was by Diego's actions.

"You're my brother, idiot." Diego said, laughing as he did. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Aww, see, I knew you had a heart, Diego, somewhere in there." Klaus teased, a tear coming to his eye as he said that.

"Don't tell anyone or I'll have to kill you." Diego vowed before a smile broke across his face. Seeing the tear in Klaus' eye, he gently reached out and wiped it away, giving Klaus a soft look of care as he did. "I'm sorry, Klaus. I truly am. I'm here, whatever you need."

"I just need one thing from you, Di." Klaus told him. "Don't give up on me."

"Never." Diego promised him. "You and I, we're in it for the long haul, Klaus, you, me and Ben makes three I guess." Diego laughed.

"I guess so." Klaus told him. "Why can't we go back to how it was before we collapsed. When all seven of us were together, and our biggest worry was when dad would say jump and we'd all ask how high?"

"Do you really want to be that small, or with dad, again?" Diego asked.

"Point. It's just, I hate this. I hate that Ben's dead and Five's gone and the rest of us never speak and we all basically hate each other." Klaus said. "I just want my family back. Is that too much to ask?" Klaus asked him, Diego shook his head.

"Not at all, Klaus. Hey, I need to go do some things. Would you and Ben be alright here for the next few hours?"

"You're not off back home, are you?" Klaus asked sharply.

"What? No." Diego assured him. "I just need to check some things, I'll be keeping a wide berth from anything dad related. Promise." Diego smiled as Klaus nodded.

"Good. In that case, go ahead. Ben and I can care for ourselves for a short while." Klaus assured him, waving Diego away.

Walking out of the room and through the gym, into the cool outside air, Diego walked over to the nearest payphone, and punching in a number he'd only memorised to one day give a hateful phone call too, he waited for the dial tone and the answer.

"Hello?" A soft female voice said on the other end.

"Hey sis." Diego said. "Long time no speak, Vanya."


	9. Chapter 9

"Diego?" Vanya's voice came from down the phone. "What are you...why are you calling me?" Her voice sounded small and scared even on the phone. Diego knew this was a bad idea. He turned around, planning to hang up, when he saw Klaus and Ben stood by the door of the gym, smiling at him with encouragement. Looking back at the phone, Diego sighed and began to speak.

"Hey Vanya. Look, I know I've given you a hard time, we all have, and I'm not saying I'm there yet, or will be for a long time...but, if you wanted to get a coffee with Klaus and I, catch up a little, would you be free at 2 tomorrow to come to the gym?"

There was silence for a moment on the other end of the line, Diego was sure she must have walked away. As he was about to take the receiver away from his ear, he heard a sniffle and Vanya's voice.

"I'd love that. Diego, I know I don't deserve it….but thank you." Vanya said.

"Sure." Diego said, before gently putting the phone down.

Stumbling away from the phone box, Diego found himself in Klaus' embrace, Ben hovering nearby before flashing away suddenly.

"I'm proud of you, Diego. That took a lot." Klaus told him, Diego nodded as he untangled himself from Klaus and looked his brother over.

"Ben's gone again, hasn't he?"

"Nah, he's still here, I just couldn't hold him for long." Klaus told him.

"Tell him, I love him and miss him everyday." Diego said as Klaus nodded.

"He can hear you, you know? He says he loves and misses you too, you big idiot."

"I'm not Luther." Diego protested as Klaus laughed.

"Well obviously, you're not trying to force us all to obey dad blindly at every turn." Klaus said as Diego gave a laugh.

"Well I meant what I said." Diego told him. "Ben, I miss you every day, we all do."

"See?" Klaus said, turning to Ben. "I told you they did, just took hearing one of the idiots admitting it to figure it out?"

"What?" Diego asked.

"Ben thought with none of you asking, and with you all dismissing me the times before I've said I can see Ben, that you didn't care. He's an insecure little cinnamon roll." Klaus joked before rolling his eyes. "Ok, you're not a cinnamon roll, Ben."

"He really is." Diego snorted as Klaus laughed again, Ben behind them pouting.

/

"So, how have you been?" Diego asked as he opened his door, seeing Vanya stood before him, looking small and nervous, a small bottle of wine in her hand.

"I've been well." Vanya admitted shyly, brightening slightly when she saw Klaus lounging on the bedsit below. "Hi, Klaus." Vanya said.

"Hey, Van." Klaus gave her a small smile. "How's everything?" He said, getting up and opening his arms for her as she rushed past Diego and threw herself into his arms, crying as she did.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry for everything I wrote in that book, I'm sorry for any pain I caused you, I hate myself for it." She sobbed into his shoulders as Klaus hushed her and gently rocked her.

"It's alright, Vanya." Klaus said, keeping her wrapped in his arms. "I get why you did it, I do. Dad fucked us all up really, and I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Vanya sobbed out.

"Because I didn't think. We all thought on how dad fucked us over, but none of us considered it with you. We thought you had it easy, and your book showed you thought we did. Sure, it hurt reading that, and I'm still not entirely ok with your book, but I get how you feel, and I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when we were younger."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you." Vanya cried, burrowing her head into his shoulders. "I'll do better, I swear."

"So will I." Klaus said, moving back so he could smile at her.

"Hey, V." Diego said, as Klaus let go of her, hugging Vanya to him, as Vanya began to sob again into his arms.

"I fucked up, didn't I? I'm sorry, Diego, I didn't think about you or the others, I was just so angry and so sick of it all and I snapped. Can you forgive me, please?" Vanya begged him as Diego let go of her.

"I'll try." Diego said. "I'm still so angry though, Vanya. The world didn't need to know all of this. We didn't need our secrets sharing like that."

"I know, and I'll probably hate myself forever for it, but please, Di, can we try to start over?" Vanya asked as Diego nodded.

"I'd like to restart." Diego said.

"Well how about we go get those coffees? I brought the wine for the two of you to drink, not really something I like." Vanya said.

"Thank you Vanya." Klaus smiled. "How about Griddy's, like when we were kids? It's not too far and the coffee there should still be pretty good."

"Let's go." Vanya said as Klaus and Diego walked with her to the door.

/

Sitting in a booth, ordering three coffees and a box of donuts, Vanya, Klaus and Diego sat around in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before Diego cleared his throat, the other two looking towards him.

"So, how's everything else been?" Diego asked Vanya who shot him a small smile.

"Well I'm still third chair at the orchestra, so that's alright, apart from that, just surviving, giving violin lessons to pay the bills, that sort of thing. What about you two?" She asked.

"I'm looking into new employment opportunities, maybe security." Diego admitted, both of them looking shocked.

"You're actually looking for new work?" Klaus asked. "How did I not know?"

"It never came up." Diego said simply. "Police is never going to be an option now, so I figured why not?"

"Well I'm sure you'll do great at it, Diego." Vanya smiled, Diego nodding to her.

"Thanks, Van. I'm sure I will be as well. How about you, Klaus, you going to look for something to do other than lounging on my bed all day?" Diego teased as Klaus grinned.

"Nah, Ben and I are like house cats, coming and going as we please, I'll just crash on your bed whenever."

"What do you mean, coming and going?" Diego asked.

"You can crash at mine if you ever need it, you know, Klaus?" Vanya offered, Klaus choosing to ignore Diego to flash Vanya a smile.

"Thanks, V. I'll keep it in mind."

"Wait, go back. What do you mean, leave?" Diego asked.

"I was just thinking, once in a while I'd head off, I mean, I can't live my entire life in your apartment, Di." Klaus laughed, Diego gave him a smile in return, but inside he was aching. Sure, Klaus couldn't stay there forever, but was he really thinking about leaving already?


End file.
